The invention relates to dispensing closures and more specifically to dispensing closures for commercially available fluid and beverage containers having an externally threaded neck.
Screw-on fluid closures are well known in the prior art. The majority of these closures are used for the purpose of sealing the fluid container during shipping and storage. Once the container reaches the consumer, the closure or cap is removed and often discarded. At times the closure is saved and used to reseal the container for storage of the remaining fluid. By resealing a carbonated beverage fluid container, the beverage tends to keep its carbonation. The remaining fluid tastes better than if left unsealed and allowed to go flat. By resealing the container, the user can transport or store the unused portion of fluid without worrying about contamination or spilling the fluid.
There are many aftermarket fluid or beverage closures that a consumer can purchase if they misplace the original closure. Some closures have enlarged gripping areas to allow the closure to be removed easily. There are dispensing closures that have a straw protruding through the center of the closure to allow the user to drink a beverage from a straw. Some dispensing closures have an elongated lid that fits over a spout that aids in the dispensing of the fluids. There are "pour spouts" that have a vent that allows air to replace the fluid and this aids in pouring the fluids. The disadvantage to the consumer of the later three devices is that they do not create an air tight seal. This provides questionable protection against leakage and or spilling of the fluid when being stored. The aftermarket snap-on and screw-on closures do not assist the user in the dispensing or consumption of the fluid. These devices only act as a replacement to the original closure in the event it is misplaced.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel dispensing closure for fluid containers having an externally threaded neck that can create an air tight seal which is usable with carbonated and noncarbonated liquids.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel dispensing closure for fluid containers having an externally threaded neck that has a snap-on and snap-off closure lid that eliminates the need for unscrewing the closure device each time the user wants to take a drink.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel dispensing closure for fluid containers having an externally threaded neck that can be used by children and adults not having the strength or dexterity to unscrew a normal screw-on closure device.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel dispensing closure for fluid containers having an externally threaded neck that has a vent tube that prevents a vacuum from being formed in the container as the person is drinking or pouring its contents.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel dispensing closure for fluid containers having an externally threaded neck that has structure for detachably securing a carrying strap to the closure device.